


Golden

by luinil80



Series: Clonetober 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clonetober 2020, Gen, War ending, commander blackout is tired and happy, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80
Summary: Commander Blackout of special ops corps can't believe this is all over....until hours later he realized he is now free...__another short drabble for clonetober, this time with an underrated commander.
Series: Clonetober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020127
Kudos: 6





	Golden

* * *

> The announcement came trough quickly, the news was spreading all over the galaxy. People from Saulecami to Javin were celebrating, everything was suddenly over and everything was at peace…
> 
> Blackout and his company were out on a mission when all this happened, they stopped in their tracks when the holorecording went on and soon after that they looked at each other in disbelief. 
> 
> Was this real? Or just another decoy?
> 
> Blackout mind start to wander when another message came in, it was from Rancor battalion, straight from Kamino, that confirmed all this.
> 
> …
> 
> The second he was alone, tears started running down his face. Now he was free, free to do whatever he wanted to do. Now he could have the peaceful life he ever wanted, now the idea of having a home, an actually house in the countryside was possible. Finally it was all reality, he could properly get married, making his girl happy and do all the things they had dream about.
> 
> It was overwhelming and he was afraid, afraid that it was all a dream, that he would wake up in minutes and he would find himself still in his tent in the middle of Felucia’s jungle.
> 
> …
> 
> Hours passed and, finally, the realization hit him. His men were cheering around him, on the transport that was taking them back on Coruscant and he found himself smiling.
> 
> Everything was truly possible now, his life was just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> those are short, but it was really fun for me writing something so simple and quick. Hope my brain starts working again properly so i can give you something better.


End file.
